Antología
by independent.witch
Summary: Draco decide terminar su relación secreta con Hermione. Ella cae en la depresión y luego de un tiempo le escribe una canción de despedida ¿será ese realmente el final?


Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowilng y la canción es "antología" de Shakira.

* * *

Hermione miraba a los costados de los pasillos, asegurándose que nadie viniera para poder seguir avanzando. Ayer había tenido que pasar todo el día en la biblioteca para hacer las tareas que le habían dado y no había podido verlo, por lo cual lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero el hecho de tener junto a sus pergaminos, la rosa roja que le había dado hace una semana, la ayudaba. Apuró el paso ansiosa por verlo mientras pensaba en la escusa que le había dado a Harry y Ron y sintiéndose orgullosa de que a lo largo del año había mejorado y ya sus mentiras sonaban mucho mas convincentes, teniendo en cuenta que antes consistían en algo así como "voy al baño" y desaparecía por tres horas.

Todavía le faltaba un par de pasillos cuando escuchó el inconfundible maullido de la señora Norris y todo su cuerpo se tensó, si la atrapaban estaría frita, no sólo porque no tenía una escusa, sino porque tendría que esperar mucho más para verlo ¡estaba volviéndose completamente loca! Volvió a la realidad y comenzó a correr hacia la derecha, desviándose un poco del recorrido pero por lo menos sin ir en la dirección opuesta. Su corazón se agitó por la adrenalina mientras corría, pero se daba cuenta que era inútil ya que sus zapatos hacían demasiado ruido al correr y era delatarse, pero cuando iba a rendirse una mano la jaló y la ocultó tras un pasadizo mientras le tapaba la boca. Se hubiese asustado si no hubiese reconocido el perfume, ya podía sentirlo en un cuarto lleno de gente, por lo que se relajó y en lugar de quedarse así se dio media vuelta para poder estar de frente a su salvador.

- hola Draco - saludó pero este estaba serio y le hizo señas para que no hablara, mientras escuchaba como Flich pasaba por el pasillo. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en un intento de suavizar su expresión seria que le hacía recordar al antiguo Draco, pero fue inútil, hasta que no había pasado un minuto desde que Flich desapareció, él no bajó la vista para verla.

- deberías tener más cuidado - la retó y ella sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, lo había extrañado mucho y no podía esperar más. Ella esperó un beso pasional ya que estaba segura que él también lo había extrañado, pero Draco terminó el beso pronto y sus manos no se movieron de su cintura donde las tenía desde que la había agarrado para ocultarla.

- ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Hermione, preguntándose por qué su novio estaba tan distante.

- sí, yo sólo… dame un segundo - ella asintió y dio un paso atrás, dejando que él aclare sus ideas. El muchacho suspiró y cuando la volvió a mirar, los músculos de Hermione se tensaron, como preparándose para un golpe. Sus ojos eran fríos - lo nuestro terminó - el aire se escapó de los pulmones de ella. Parecía que realmente acabara de recibir un golpe en el estomago.

- ¿qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? No bromees Draco, no me gusta - su vos era un susurro pero sabía que él la había escuchado.

- sabes que no estoy bromeando. A partir de ahora cada uno seguirá con su vida - ella lo miró mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. No iba a demostrar debilidad frente a él, era una chica orgullosa.

- ¿puedo saber por qué? - no reconoció su propia vos cuando hablaba, como si estuviera viendo la escena desde afuera, como si no participara.

- pronto terminaremos la escuela y tendremos una vida fuera de Hogwarts, ya no podemos seguir jugando.

- ¿jugando? ¿Todo esto fue un juego? - en ese momento, mientras pronunciaba la última pregunta, se dio cuenta que no podría conservar la compostura como había creído, sabía que se iba a derrumbar frente a él - ¡me dijiste que me amabas! ¿También estabas jugando ahí? ¿Todos nuestros besos fueron juegos? - ella esperó a que él dijera algo, pero el enojo la recorrió cuando el muchacho simplemente asintió, haciendo que algunos mechones de su flequillo se movieran. ¿Era ella o repentinamente hacía frío en el escondite? Quizá era simplemente su corazón que había dejado de bombear sangre a su cuerpo.

- ¡eres un cabrón! - le gritó mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla - ¿por qué mientes? ¿Por qué no eres lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por lo que sientes? - le espetó. Todo lo que recibió en respuesta fue que él apretara los puños, pero estaba decidida a esperar una respuesta por lo que se limpió las lágrimas que habían estado corriendo mientras hablaba y lo miró.

- no miento. Lamento que esto te haga sufrir, pero yo… yo ya no te quiere como solía hacerlo. Me di cuenta que lo que creía que era amor, no era así. Ahora necesito seguir con mi vida - se acercó a ella, dudando un segundo, pero luego la esquivó y salió. Junto con él salió la felicidad de Hermione y, al parecer, la cordura.

Ella cayó al piso de rodillas mientras lloraba y comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños, deseando que el dolor que eso le causara, apagara el que sentía dentro, pero fue inútil. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado así, pero en algún momento desistió con los golpes, en algún momento se paró, en algún momento fue a su sala común.

Despertó en su habitación debido a que alguien la llamaba. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y frente a ella estaba Lavander, con la cual compartía habitación, mirándola escandalizada.

- ¡Hermione! Por marlín, ¿qué te sucedió? - ella no entendía ya que todavía estaba muy dormida, pero lo primero que pasó por su mente fue "¿se nota el agujero que tengo dentro?" pero la siguiente frase de la chica le aclaró - ¡te sangran las manos! - ella bajó la miraba para ver sus manos con moretones y varios cortes de los cuales salía sangre que había manchado las sabanas pero por suerte, aún no sabía si buena o mala, no había sido demasiada.

- no te preocupes, no es nada - supo que Lavander había notado que su vos no tenía vida, al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro - dejame en paz - se quejó y dándose media vuelta para darle la espalda, serró los ojos intentando dormir y olvidarse del mundo real, aquel mundo en el cual ella no quería vivir. Porque por un segundo pensó que todo eso era un sueño, por tan sólo un segundo, pero desde que ella había dicho "qué te pasó", desde que había visto sus puños, supo que lo de anoche si había sucedido.

Escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría y cerraba y supuso que Lavander se había ido. El silencio reinaba en el cuarto debido a que sus amigas ya se habían ido a aprovechar el sábado y en ese momento hundió la cara en la almohada y lloró, lloró por las mentiras que Draco le había dicho en los últimos tres años de relación a escondidas, lloró por haber aceptado todo lo que él le decía, lloró por creer todas sus mentiras y, sobre todo, lloró por amarlo a pesar de eso.

Había pasado tres semanas desde que Draco había terminado con ella. Tanto Ron, Harry y Ginny habían notado que algo le pasaba, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no habían logrado que vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Ya no era el inferí que fue la primer semana, pero no había vuelto a sonreír. Charlaba con sus amigos, iba a clase y estudiaba, pero no sonreía. Todas las noches ella se sentaba en su cama y escribía, nadie sabía qué, pero era importante y Hermione les había prometido que en cuanto terminara les diría que era.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que empezó la semana número cuatro. Hermione se despertó, se vistió con el uniforme del colegio, se dejó el pelo suelto pero arreglado con una poción, algo que no venía haciendo, y tras tomar su cuaderno salió de la sala común. Varios se sorprendieron en los pasillos de verla tan… viva, pero nadie se animó a hablarle. Ella caminó confiada y no frenó hasta que entró al gran comedor. Primero su mirada se fijó en cierto rubio de mirada gris y grandes ojeras que revolvía su comida sin mucha hambre, y luego hacia sus amigos que la miraban intrigantes. Les hizo señas para que la siguieran y volvió a salir. Los esperó afuera y cuando llegaron les pidió que la acompañaran, lo cual hicieron hasta llegar a un aula vacía a excepción de una guitarra.

- necesito de su ayuda - les habló - necesito que uno de ustedes haga un hechizo sobre mi y que otro cuide que nadie abra la puerta.

- yo hago el hechizo sobre ti - se ofreció Ginny - pero ¿Cuál? - luego de que Hermione le explicó y Harry fue a la puerta a cuidarla, el show comenzó.

Sin previo aviso una vos comenzó a sonar en todo el gran comedor.

"**Lamento molestarlos en la hora de la comida**" todos se miraban entre sí, menos Draco que al reconocer la vos sintió que algo le estrujaba el estomago "**pero hay algo que hace tiempo que estuve preparando y quisiera que lo escucharan**" Ginny miró a Hermione que comenzó a tocar los acordes en la guitarra, mientras ella mantenía su varita en alto para que su vos se escuchara en el Gran comedor. ( N/A canta la canción de shakira, "antología", pueden buscarla en youtube, pero no tengo permitido poner la letra, lo siento)

Cuando la canción terminó, Ron observó como una lagrima se le escaba a Hermione, pero sabía que ahí no iba a terminar.

"**Esto es para la persona que yo amo y jamás dejaré de amar, esta es mi despedida, porque comprendí que todo tiene su fin y si él cree que este es el nuestro, le creo, como le creí siempre todo lo que me dijo, pero si algún día piensa que se equivocó, que sepa que yo lo estaré esperando, sin importar qué**"

Entonces Hermione le hizo una seña a Ginny para que terminara el hechizo. Los tres amigos vieron sin saber qué hacer, como su amiga se derrumbaba y lloraba; entonces Ginny fue la más rápida y la abrasó, dándole lo único que podía en este momento, su apoyo.

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor un murmullo general se preguntaba quién era el chico del cual Hermione Granger se había enamorado, ya que a pesar de que no había dicho su nombre varios la habían reconocido. Todos hablaban entre sí, menos un rubio que lo único que hacía era apretar sus puños e intentar no salir corriendo, ya que sería delatarse.

- que molesta, no tiene por qué molestarnos por tener una vida patética - le dijo Parkinson a Draco, pero éste no le respondió, había un gran dilema en su cabeza.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos desiertos, acababa de comenzar sus rondas de prefecta. Había pasado dos semanas desde que había cantado la canción y ya no creía poder soportar más dolor, porque ella, inconscientemente, había guardado esperanzas de que, al escuchar la canción, Draco la buscaría. Pero dos semanas, dos terribles semanas habían pasado y ella seguía sola, esperando algo que no era más que un fantasma, una ilusión.

Luego de mandar a sus habitaciones a dos chicos de revenclaw que estaban rezagados, decidió que era momento de terminar. Dio media vuelta y su corazón casi se frena cuando vio una figura oscura al final del pasillo, con una sola distinción, su pelo rubio. No pudo moverse, se quedó simplemente quieta viendo como él se acercaba a paso lento y su figura se iba haciendo cada vez más clara. Notó que estaba ojeroso y desaliñado, pero para ella estaba tan hermoso como siempre. Cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de distancia el frenó.

- nunca te enseñé como vivir sin mí, como olvidarme, porque no quería que lo hicieras - su vos era ronca, rasposa. Ella lo miró sin saber que hacer ¿de qué estaba hablando? Sabía que se refería a su canción pero ¿Qué significaba eso? Entonces el extendió sus manos y le envolvió la cintura, pegándola a él - te amo y todas las estupideces que te dije para terminar contigo eran mentiras, negras blasfemias. Sólo creí que tendrías un mejor futuro sin mi cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts, pero no lo resisto - acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices se rosaron - ¿aún me amas? - fue un susurro la pregunta, pero se notaba todos los sentimientos de Draco en ese momento. Había esperanza, miedo, amor…

- te dije que jamás dejaría de amarte, siempre te esperaría - habló Hermione en susurros, como si al hablar en vos alta la magia se rompería. Sus brazos seguían colgando a sus costados, inertes - y no mentía.

Entonces, sin más, Draco acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó como hacía mucho no lo había hecho, descargando todo el amor que sentía por ella, todo lo que la había extrañado. Ese beso selló una promesa muda…. La promesa de estar juntos siempre, porque ya ninguno podría soportar estar lejos del otro, no otra vez.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!

Por favor dejen reviews y diganme que les pareció.

XOXO


End file.
